Once I said i Loved you
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Oldie. Chris teaches Adam a lesson. Chradam SLASH One-shot. Rated Mature for SEX, LANG, etc. R


Title: Once i said i loved you  
Pairing: Adam Copeland/Chris Irvine Mentions of Christian  
Rating: M(NC -17)  
Warnings: M/M, Relationships, Slash, Rough Non Con, sex, Slight Bondage, Save!Adam, Master!Chris and Languge  
Date: Set around ... 1999/2000 maybe.  
Disclaimer: I wish i owned them, they belong to WWE. This Story is STRICKLY FICTIONAL AND NEVER HAPPENED, ... Or Did it ... ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get the Fuck down on your knees!" Chris growled dragging Adam by his hair, forcing him on his knees. "I Saw you getting close with Christian, touching his arm, flirting with him" Chris hissed glaring at Adam's tear stained face.

"I-I I wasn't f-flirting with" *Slap*  
"Yes you were you no good, filthy slut." Chris sneered pulling Adam's head up to stare at his face. "I'm Sorry Master" Adam Sobbed as Chris tore his shirt off of him, followed by his pants and thong. Dragging him over to the bed, throwing him back on it; practically pouncing on him and straddling his waist.

Adam sniffled trying to tell Chris how sorry he was with his eyes. Chris sneered backhanding Adam; flipping Adam temporarily on his front, grabbing his wrists and cuffing them firmly behind his back.

He flipped Adam back onto his front, grinning wickedly at the look of pure terror and fear in his eyes, cheeks flushed pink, grinning Chris reached behind him, wrapping his fist around Adam's hard cock throbbing against his ass. He stroked Adam until he was thrusting into Chris' Hand.

"You like that don't you bitch?" Chris asked smirking as Adam nodded biting his bottom lip. Chris released Adam standing and walking away. Adam whined as Chris pulled his shirt off, kicking off his shoes and socks, removing his belt and pants, leaving his boxer briefs on.

He straddled Adam's neck, grabbing the bound man by his hair, using his other hand to push his boxers down just enough to free his half erect member, gripping it and shoving it in Adam's face. "Turn me on Bitch, Suck my cock" Chris hissed shoving his cock down Adam's throat.

Adam gagged on Chris' cock, having not been ready for such a large 'load', he tried to calm down, but couldn't as it had been awhile since he'd done this for Chris. He bucked his hips up and down, his upper body restrained by Chris' weight. Adam kicked his legs, bucked his hips, unable to get his breathing under control, gagging helplessly as Chris sneered, pulling his member out of his mouth.

Adam coughed, trying and failing to sit up. He sucked in a large gulp of air, just before it swooshed out of his lungs as Chris punched him in the stomach, before wrapping his hands around Adam's throat. Adam struggled helplessly as Chris slid down to lie perfectly on top of him, hands still around his throat.

"You ARE mine... Do you understand me ... MINE!" Chris hissed in Adam's face. "Do ... You ... Understand ... me?"

Adam nodded the best he could as Chris released his throat.

"Say it!" he hissed angrily in Adam's ear.

"I'm Yours" Adam gasped, his throat raw from being choked and Chris earlier assault.

"What?"

"I'm Chris Jericho's Bitch ..." he gasped out as Chris narrowed his eyes.

"Say it ... Right" Chris hissed as Adam swallowed.

"I'm Chris Irvine's Bitch" he corrected himself as Chris stared at him before smirking.

"Good Bitch" he rolled over grabbing a condom and a tube of scented KY, popping the cap, squirting a decent amount, coating three of his fingers. Setting the bottle aside, he moved between Adam's legs, pushing them apart and proceeding to stretch his slave. Adam winched at the feeling of Chris' fingers sliding in and out of him, soon though, he was pushing back for more.

Chris smirked slipping the third finger in as Adam hissed in pain. "You love it don't you bitch?"

"Yes Master" Adam mumbled biting his bottom lip, arms restrained behind his back, causing him to have to arch up in an uncomfortable position because his arms were throbbing with a numbing pain from having to lie on top of them.

Chris stretched his fingers out as far as they could go making Adam winch slightly in discomfort. He removed his fingers, sliding the condom on. Grabbed the bottle of KY, squirted more lube into his palm, and coated his member completely. He hooked his arms under Adam's knees, pulling his legs over his shoulders; Chris leaned forward placing a hand on each side of Adam's head, forcing Adam's legs up to his chest.

Adam gasped for air as Chris came face to face with him.

"Ready or ... not ... Here it comes" Saying this with the cocky smirk he was known for, Chris slammed into Adam's slick entrance as Adam screamed. He thrusted in and out of Adam's tight body, grunting and groaning.

"Master..." Adam gasped hands tugging at his hand cuffs desperately. "Quiet" Chris grunted slamming in as hard as he could, hitting Adam's sweet spot, causing Adam to cry out in pleasure.

Realizing he cried out Adam gasped. "I'm sorry Master i tried to keep it in...-"

Chris kissed Adam passionately and Adam returned the kiss eagerly.

"Do not cum until i say" Chris growled slamming in hitting Adam's sweet spot once more before releasing his load into Adam. He pulled out, letting Adam's legs fall to lie on either side of him. "Roll over" Chris commanded as Adam did, closing his eyes almost in tears, the need to come seeming over bearing. Chris uncuffed Adam's wrist, rolling back on his back.

He locked his icy blue orbs on Adam's forest green ones, saying the thing Adam least expected to come from that man.

"Adam ... Tell me ... do you love me?" Chris asked, smirk, glare; the expressions you most expect to see on that man's face, gone. Replaced with a truthful, honest, serious look in his beautiful blue orbs.

"Master i-"  
"No! No more, not now, Chris please, Adam call me Chris" He murmured lying a hand on my chest.

"Chris* I love you very much, you're my life" Adam gasped as Chris smiled, pulling Adam into his arms. "You can cum" He whispered in Adam's ear as Adam came apart in Chris' arms. Chris held Adam tightly against him until Adam stopped shuddering.

"Good Boy. I Love you too" Chris whispered stroking Adam's sweat soaked hair affectionately as they fell asleep in each others arms.

~ Finished

Feedback? :)


End file.
